


Curly-Haired Boy

by majestictrashcan



Category: Bandom, Paramore
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bandom - Freeform, Café, Eventual Smut, Hickies, M/M, Marks, Paramore - Freeform, Rimming, Sort Of, Taylor York - Freeform, Top Zac, Zac Farro - Freeform, bottom taylor, coffee shop AU, hayley williams - Freeform, taylor is a confused virgin with men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestictrashcan/pseuds/majestictrashcan
Summary: Hayley works at the coffee shop Zac goes to everyday, why hasn't he introduced him to this curly-haired cutie yet?





	1. chapter one

Taylor goes to a coffee shop everyday after classes to get a few hours worth of homework (or just some dabbling) done. And it’s not because his attractive friend Hayley works there. No, nah.. Not entirely. He’s known Hayley for years and she’s had a few jobs in the magical Nashville. They met at this very coffee shop when she was waiting for an interview. She said she’s seen him around here a lot and that she’d love to hang out.

Taylor didn’t know that Hayley was in a relationship, though. But! Either way, he and Hayley remained close friends. That’s not the point though.

Daylight Coffee was the cafe that Taylor had been hanging out at since it opened about three years ago, and now with the new wave of hipsters in Nashville, suddenly one day the place was packed. Crowded. Every seat was taken except for the couple just leaving his regular table and chair. He hurried over across the small shop and to his normal chair.

Right as he basically tosses his bag onto the table, another pair of eyes meet his. Taylor was almost ready to break his cool aura because the dude just claimed his usual spot. He didn’t have a very great day today with being late to class and his professor embarrassing him in front of everyone. He was so ready to break his cool,”Oh, uh, sorry I-” his ‘cool’ self ‘confronted’ the guy. Real smooth and mean.

He’s about to pick up his bag when the guy speaks,”Hey, it’s okay. As you can see,’ he gestures to the busy cafe,’There’s really nowhere else to sit.. Do you wanna sit with me? I’m just doing homework so I don’t think I’ll be very existent.” the man suggests. Taylor sighs a relief because thank god the guy is nice at least. He sets his bag back down and holds out his hand,”Sure, I’m Taylor.” He smiles lightly and politely. The man returns his handshake,”I’m Zac.” he sets his bag down across Taylor’s seat. Zac already got his drink so he sat down and told Taylor he’d save his spot and wouldn’t steal anything. Taylor snickered a thanks and got in line, already having his usual in mind.

He spots Hayley behind the espresso machine, she waves to him enthusiastically and mouths ‘the usual?’. Taylor replies with a thumbs up and she starts making his drink even though he’s about three people behind.

While Taylor is waiting, he looks back to check on his bag and the person who is babysitting it, Zac. He wonders if he’s seen him here before. Obviously he knows his stuff, he ordered the Espresso Cooler off the secret menu. His brown hair peeks out from underneath his gray beanie. The way he wears it is strange, but it fits him.

His thoughts are interrupted when Hayley is calling him to the register,”Taylor, hey, I made your drink already, you know the price.” she jokes while she waits for him. Taylor snaps out of it and grabs $3.78 out from his leather wallet. “Sorry, why’s it so busy today?” Hayley pops the money in the cash register,”It’s happy hour from 4-8 p.m. all this week. I’m dreading everyday of it.” she sighs,”even though there’s only today and tomorrow left. Where have you been?”

Taylor follows Hayley to pick up his drink at the end of the coffee bar,”Well, I just finished second semester finals. So I’ve been at home making my own coffee to stress out in private.” he stabs the straw into his drink and takes a gulp,”God, and your coffee is so much better than mine.” Hayley laughs and waves him off so she could continue the wrath that is happy hour.

Taylor grabs a sleeve for his cup and finds his way back to his seat. Zac has already set up his small space. Looks like he only needs his laptop. He smiles up at Taylor as he sits down and situates himself across from him. “What’d you get?” Zac asked.

“Just what usually get. It’s just four ristretto shots, heavy ice, two pumps of vanilla, and cinnamon powder. I know it’s a mouth-full but it’s so good.” he gestures at Zac’s drink,”do you come here often?” Zac picked up his cup and nodded,”Yeah, not to sound cool or anything, but I’ve been coming here since the place opened about.. Three years ago?”

Taylor tilted his head,”Really? Me too, I really love the vibe here and the employees are super nice.” He opens his summer assignment and lays it on the table,”I only asked because I notice that drink from the secret menu.”

“Really? I thought you were flirting.” Zac joked and brushed it off. Taylor chuckled and muttered a ‘yeah’ before falling silent and looking down at his assignment. He was not good at social interaction at all, so he himself was pretty confused at how he’d gotten this far without some sorta slip.

Maybe his brain was trying to flirt? He started to overthink it (as one does), and he starts to fiddle with his pencil. Zac broke him out of his thoughts,”So what are you doing on this fine evening?” he gestures to Taylor’s small paper stack. “Oh, um I’m really focusing on Music History right now. I’m really close to getting my Bachelor of Music or fine arts.”

Zac nods enthusiastically,”That sounds really cool! That’s weird because that’s actually the next course I’m taking,” he flips his laptop to Taylor,”I’m on music appreciation.” seeing his screen makes Taylor’s face light up and Zac holds his hand up for a fist bump that is gladly returned.

“What kind of music do you like?” Zac asks. The two go on back and forth, both doing their assignments in between sentences. Taylor watches the way Zac’s mouth moves as he talks, and he admires his warm looking denim jacket over a Beatles shirt. The calluses on his fingers every time he did hand motions.

Taylor actually rested his head as he talked with Zac, he’s never felt so comfortable with a stranger in his life. Taylor never really came to terms with his sexuality, but he’s positive he’s attracted to men and women. Sometimes one more than the other.

An hour went by when people finally started to leave and Hayley was on break. She made herself a drink and walked to their table. She smiled and sat down on the bench beside Zac,”Hey guys, I didn’t know you guys knew each other!” she hugged Zac. “Hey Hayley, I didn’t know you guys were friends. We’re basically the same person, why haven’t you hooked us up?”

Taylor blushed and hoped in his head that he meant a friend date. Was his bisexuality showing? It must be the colorful socks and capris he’s wearing with loafers. “Well I know you’re a flaming homosexual but I was too polite to ask T, I want to wait ‘till he’s ready.” Hayley looked over to Taylor, who was now blushing furiously. “Thanks Hayley, but I’ll have you know that even I’m confused about it these days.” he shrugs and Zac nods, he gets where Taylor’s coming from.

“You’ll figure it out soon, it took me awhile too.” Zac comforts. Hayley nods and takes a sip from her iced Chai,”Yeah, I didn’t know I was pan until college if ya know what I mean.” Hayley is also a music major, so that’s something they all have in common.

The three of them talk together until Hayley has to go work for thirty more minutes when the shop closes. The shop is empty now just Hayley cleaning in the back and Zac and Taylor gathering their things. They both wave to Hayley and yell bye to her as she cleans and waves back with a smile.

Zac and Taylor leave the shop and enter the cold outdoors. Taylor’s heart is thumping and Zac breaks the loud silence,”Hey Taylor, I had a lot of fun talking to you, could I maybe get your number?” Taylor smiles and holds onto the strap of his over-the-shoulder bag, smiling with a fog coming from his mouth. “Yeah, of course. I had fun too.” Zac hands Taylor his phone and he punches his number into his contacts.

“Also, I’m coming here tomorrow again, so would you like to.. Ya know. Hang out again?” Zac smiled and Taylor nodded,”Yeah! I usually come here at around 7.”

“I’m asking you out on a date.”

Taylor’s heart literally punched itself up into his throat. “U-Um.” he croaked out and cleared his throat with a giggle,”Yeah! Yeah. I’d.. I’d like that.” Taylor has never gone out on a date with a guy before.. Oh shit. It’s happening. Zac smiled and gave Taylor a wave, starting to turn around,”Okay, it’s set. I’ll see you tomorrow, Taylor.” he smiled and made his way.

“Bye.” Taylor said and watched Zac walk away. He slouched his shoulders and leaned on the glass of the cafe, taking deep breaths. He jumped when Hayley knocked on the glass with a huge grin. He spun around panicky and ran inside the cafe,”Hayley. I was just asked out. On a d a t e.” he ran a hand through his curly hair, clearly overthinking it.

“Seriously?! What’d you say?” Hayley awed. “Well I uh, I said yes.” he exhaled like he’d been holding his breath. Hayley smiled and hugged Taylor tightly,”T! I’m so proud of you!”

Taylor took deep breaths and hugged Hayley back”Thanks Hales, I’m gonna go home now.” She let go and nodded. They said their goodbye and Taylor started his journey back home. On his walk, he sorted his thoughts. It definitely wasn’t good to think about something like this so intensely.

His phone buzzes, it’s a text from Zac.

**(615) 555-3845: Hey, it’s Zac :)**


	2. chapter two

The next day, Taylor cleans his entire studio apartment, not really sure what to expect. If the date goes well, maybe Zac would want to come back to Taylor’s place. Not that that’s his only intention, but maybe they’d want to keep talking even after the shop closes.

And that’s exactly what happened.

Taylor probably tried on five different shirts and shoes before leaving the house. He settled with a peach button-up, white jeans, beige socks with loafer Docs, and a warm corduroy jacket. When he got to the cafe, Hayley looked him up and down and gave him a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes and sat down. He was relieved the same spot was open because the place was crowded for happy hour again.

He looked over to Hayley and noticed her looking at the door every time it opened. She was looking forward to the date more than he was. He was nervous out of his mind! RIght as he looked down at his phone to check the time, Zac shoved his was through the crowd,”hey T!” Taylor snapped out of it and got up to hug Zac,”Hey!”

When he hugged Zac, he saw Hayley sport another thumbs up. “I didn’t want to get coffee without you, I waited.” Zac smiled,”Thanks! Wanna get in line?” he placed his bag on the table to keep their spot, and they got in line. Hayley mouthed ‘the usual?’ to both of them and they both nodded with a giggle.

So, they talk until the shop closes, wave bye to Hayley (who was swooning), and make their way out.

“Do you have anywhere else you’d like to go?” Zac asks. Taylor thinks. Play the cards right. “I don’t think any shops are open now, but my house is a block away, do you wanna come over?” Zac smiles and nods,”Sure, T. Sounds fun.” they turn left and make their way to Taylors flat. Zac considers holding Taylor’s hand, but he knows he’s not fully comfortable with his sexuality yet, so he refrains.

They reach the apartment complex and Taylor punches in the PIN to open the main door, then they walk up two flights of stairs to Taylor’s room. Zac smiles,”Jeez, I hate exercise.” Taylor finds his keys and nods,”You’re not alone there.” he opens the door and is greeted with his dog, Snare. Zac gasps when he sees the big Sheepdog greet them at the door, jumping up on Taylor’s thigh and they both crouch down to hug him,”Zac, this is my dog Snare.” he smiles and looks at Zac.

At that moment, seeing Taylor like this makes his heart swell. He looks so cute hugging his giant dog, he wants to hold him but he knows it still too soon. They both get up after letting Snare inspect Zac fully and Taylor opens the door for Zac. He looks around and nods, he sees his bedroom is divided from the living space and kitchen. Taylor gives him a short tour of his studio, and Zac sees his collection of guitars and a small electronic drum set. He’s in love.

Taylor looks back at Zac and smiles,”I’m gonna take Snare out to use the bathroom, do you wanna stay here?” He gets a leash and hooks Snare up, heading to the door. Zac shakes his head,”No it’s okay, I’ll wait for you.” He flops on the couch and Taylor nods,”I’ll be right back.”

As soon as the door shuts, Zac gets up and looks around the cozy home politely. He gets up to check the brand on the drums and to check out his guitars. He’s thoroughly impressed. He sits back down on the couch when he’s done snooping and checks his phone. There’s a text from Hayley, a simple wink emoticon. Enough said.

Taylor comes back in and unleashes Snare, hanging up the leash next to his keys at the front door. “Sorry if that took long, it’s so cold outside.” He hugged his jacket and walked to his fridge,”Would you like anything to drink?” Zac gets up and stands next to him, browsing the fridge. “Hmm.. what’s that?” he points to a mason jar full of a fuchsia looking liquid. “That’s passion tea, want some?” he takes it out and Zac nods with a ‘sure’.

Taylor grabs two glasses and pours the tea into both glasses, and then adds two pumps of vanilla to each cup. “Fancy.” Zac awes as Taylor grabs him a straw and watches him take the first sip.

Zac smiles and nods,”Wow, this is really good. It tastes just like the one at Starbucks.” “Thanks, it took years to perfect.” Taylor bows and gestures to Zac to sit on the couch with him. Zac sits down on the retro-legged couch and Snare sat on his left. He pet the panting dog at his lap,”Is it okay if I take my shoes off?” Taylor nods,”Yep, that’s cool. Make yourself at home. Do you know the band Peach Pit?” he shows him an album and pulls out the record. Zac squints,”I think I saw them live once a year ago as an opening band. I think I like their music.”

Taylor smiles and places the record on the turntable, lifting the needle onto the edge with care. He adjusts the volume and goes to sit down with Zac. He shrugs his jacket off and uses it as a blanket because the heater is gonna take a bit to kick in. Zac adjusts his position with Snare on his lap, and now him and Taylor are shoulder-to-shoulder. Taylor tenses at his touch and it makes Zac look over to him, moving away a little bit,”Oh, sorry.”

“No no, it’s okay..” Taylor reassures him that he’s not uncomfortable, leaning closer onto Zac. Zac smiles and makes an internal sound of relief,”I had a lot of fun today talking with you since we weren’t distracted by homework.” Taylor smiled and nodded,”Yeah, it’s been a while since I’ve dated because school has just had me so busy all the time. I’m glad we met though, I feel really relaxed for the first time in a while.”

“I’m glad,” Zac shifts and puts an arm around Taylor’s shoulder,”it really is a bummer that school has to be so overwhelming. Why should I have to take Math and Science if I’m majoring in music? It’s so unnecessary.” Taylor envies the way Zac could do things so camly, so he challenged himself. He looks up at Zac-who is smiling at him- and leans his head in the crook of his neck. He heard Zac let out a chuckle and he rested his head on Taylor’s.

“I think it’s obvious but.. I’ve never felt so comfortable around someone so quickly,” Taylor says as he pets Snare and then looks up at Zac so they’re eye-to-eye,”I, uh, I really like you Zac.” Zac looks at Taylors mouth and then to him and then his mouth again and doesn’t hesitate when he closes the space between them in a kiss. Taylor moves closer to Zac and places a hand at Zac’s jaw, keeping him close. It wasn’t his intention to do this with Zac but at some point of the night, it started to seem inevitable.

Zac kept his arm around Taylor’s shoulder and his other arm moved to Taylor’s waist. Taylor sighed from his nose when Zac ran his hand calmly and cooly ran up and down his side. It was annoying to Snare how much they were moving, so he got up and flopped onto the bed, fast asleep.

Zac broke the kiss and looked at Taylor’s rosy lips, then back into his eyes. Zac won’t lie that he was hoping this would happen. It wasn’t his intention obviously, but he looked forward to it if it just so happened to make its way through their evening. “Sorry, is this okay with you?” Zac asks. Taylor catches his breath and nods,”Yeah, yes it’s okay. Zac, I’ve never felt this comfortable with someone, thank you for putting up with any awkwardness that could’ve been there in the beginning.”

“Of course. I’m glad I could see how nice you are, and this is only our second time meeting.” They both chuckle and then engage in another kiss. Even though Taylor is comfortable, he’s thankful there’s music in the background to conceal any uneasiness he might have. Taylor’s had sex with a few of his girlfriends, but if him and Zac go all the way, it would be his first experience with a guy. So, yeah, he’s nervous but he feels like he’s in good hands with him.

It’s so much better kissing Zac than any other person he’s ever kissed. Maybe it’s the three espresso shots he consumed at the cafe today.

Zac licked Taylor’s bottom lip and Taylor gladly let Zac explore his mouth. His jeans start to get tight and he sighs into Zac’s open mouth when Zac’s hand grazes his hip. Zac breaks the kiss again and looks down to Taylor’s jeans briefly as if to ask permission and Taylor nodded and then sealed them in another kiss.

Zac’s hand trailed from T’s hip to the front of his jeans, squeezing his thigh. Taylor actually whimpered at that. Zac broke the kiss and moved to kiss Taylor’s neck, peppering him with kisses and soft sucking. Taylor hugged Zac’s head and tilted his own head to let him roam. He pushed Zac’s beanie onto the couch and let his fingers massage his scalp as he made his way to his collarbone.

With skilled fingers, Zac unbuttoned the others peach button-up shirt, letting it drape down his shoulders. He thought Taylor looked so beautiful. “Would you like to move this to the bed?” Zac asks and Taylor looks up at him and then nods,”Yeah, come on.” He got up and held Zac’s hand, leading him to the bedroom. He shoos Snare off the bed, who upsetly moves back to his original spot on the couch. Taylor sits on the bed again and let’s Zac make the first move.

The first thing he does is help Taylor get his shirt off, tossing it to the floor, and then he kissed him again. This time, Taylor is almost laying down, but propped up on his elbows. Zac’s hand moves from his waist down, down, down, all the way to his belt. Taylor feels some anticipation building up but he ignores it and lets it happen.

Zac palms the growing bulge in the others jeans, earning him a moan and a pause. Taylor looked up at Zac, who was smiling reassuringly at him. He tugged on Zac’s shirt and watched him as he sat up and took off his own shirt, tossing it along with the peach one on the floor. Taylor examines Zac’s chest and runs his hand down. He doesn’t really know what to do with another man, but he’s sure he just has to do what he himself likes. He stops Zac’s hand and decides it’s time to confess,”Hey I uh..”

“Am I going too fast?”   
“No, it’s not that, I just.. I’m a little nervous. I’ve never done it with a guy before.”

Zac is taken by surprise,”Really? You’re doing so well.” he kisses his cheek,”I’ll be really careful, I swear. I’m gonna make you feel really good.” he kissed his jaw again and Taylor’s heart flutters. He trails kisses all the way down until he’s off the bed and facing Taylor’s belt. The curly haired man held his breath as the other undid his belt and the zipper of his pants, keeping eye contact with him the whole time.

Taylor bit his lip from relief of his pants being undone. Zac hooked his fingers in the hem of his pants and boxers and Taylor lifted his hips so he could pull them down his legs. Taylor was beyond embarrassed but did not let it stop him from what was coming.

As soon as the pants were kicked off to the floor, Zac admired Taylor’s length, running his hand up and down the shaft. The man below him fisted the sheets, you could tell it’s been a while since he’s gotten and attention. “You’re so beautiful, T.” Zac whispered as he pumped his member and moved up his abdomen to kiss him again.

Taylor moaned into Zac’s mouth and pulled on the button of Zac’s jeans, undoing it and waiting for Zac to do the rest.

Zac sat up and undid his pants, Taylor eyeing him the whole time as he stepped out of his boxers, his mouth drooling internally. Zac got on top of Taylor and rutted their hips together, watching T’s face of ecstacy and flushed cheeks as his head turned to the side. “Zac.. I’m gonna come.. Mm not like this.”

Zac sat up and sat beside Taylor who was still laying down,”Do you have any lube? Sadly, I wasn’t prepared for this tonight.” he points to the nightstand drawer and nods. ‘Oh my god, this is actually happening..’ was running through Taylor’s head over and over again. Zac found the lube and Taylor scooted up on the bed with the other man sitting between his legs.

The moment Zac sat down, he ran his hands up and down Taylor’s legs, slowly lifting them and keeping them spread. He kissed down from his knee down the inside of his thigh, making him shudder and prop himself onto his elbows to watch what comes next.

Zac smiles at Taylor and leans down to lick a stripe down his perineum. Taylor’s back arched when he felt the tip of Zac’s warm tongue at his entrance. He decided he didn’t have to watch him and flopped on his back instead of his elbows. He trailed his hands down into Zac’s hair,”Fuck.. That feels so g-good..” he stutters out. Right then, the tip of Zac’s tongue pushes its way through the ring of muscle and Taylor lets out a sexy moan,”O-ohh..” his fingers tighten in Zac’s hair, earning him a moan that vibrated through his body.

Taylor was on the verge of tears because of how good Zac felt inside him. Zac lifted his head and opened of the bottle of lube, replacing his tongue with two fingers. Taylor moaned deeply and spread his legs wider for Zac. “Oh fuck, Zac.. yeah..” Taylor looked up at him with hooded eyes and bit his lip when Zac added another finger, hooking them inside him and thrusting gently.

“Are you ready Taylor? You’re doing so good for me babe..” He kissed his chest and Taylor held his shoulder, nodding,”Yes yes.. I’m ready..” he nods enthusiastically and Zac chuckles as he removes his fingers carefully.

He sits up and opens the condom he found deep in the bedside drawer and rolls it onto his member. Taylor watches him with a flushed face and gulps while his gaze flickers from his cock to his mouth. Zac leans forward and kisses Taylor, positioning himself at his entrance and pushing in carefully.

Taylor breaks the kiss with a gasp and Zac pauses,”Are you okay?” He nods,”Yes, just give me a second..” and smiles wearily. Zac kisses his temple and gives Taylor time to adjust. Sitting still was a lot of pressure when just the tip is in, but Zac will go through anything to make sure Taylor is comfortable. Taylor looks up at Zac,”I’m ready, just go a little slow.” The man above him nods and slowly thrusts in deeper.

Once he’s fully seated, Taylor’s eyebrows are furrowed and his eyes are shut. He’s panting softly and beads of sweat decorate his chest and nose. Zac gives him a minute to adjust,”Taylor, I’m gonna move now, okay?” he replies with a nod and hooks his arms around Zac’s back, holding him close. Zac blushes and gives an experimental roll of his hips.

Taylor moans, feeling jolts of pleasure override the pain he felt. He opens his eyes to look up at Zac with a light smile. Zac smiles back and starts thrusting with a slow rhythm. First shallowly and then pulling almost all the way out then straight back in. “Zac, harder..” Taylor whispered in his ear that was close to his face.

Zac did not oblige as his thrusts picked up in pace and pressure. Taylor moaned out and pressed crescents into Zac’s back with his fingernails. Zac leaned down and sucked a hickey into Taylor’s neck and lifted his leg, switching up the angle and grazing his prostate with each thrust. Taylor jumped at the sudden jolt of pleasure,”Right there! Zac!” he whined and mewled, wrapping the leg that wasn’t in Zac’s grasp and resting it on the small of his back,”fuck me..”

Zac was close to coming because of Taylor’s constant tightening and vibrations from his intense moans. Zac’s thrusting became sloppy as he picked up the pace while jerking Taylor’s cock off. Within seconds, Taylor was coming onto his stomach, his back arched up high and his face stuck in a silent cry. Zac kept jerking him until his orgasm was done, thrusting into him with expertise as he reached his own orgasm that he rode out until the end. Taylor caught his breath and watched Zac come which could have possibly been the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. As soon as Zac came down from his high, he leaned down and kissed Taylor passionately.

Taylor cupped Zac’s face as they kissed. It feels like they’ve known each other for years.

Zac pulled out and tied the condom as soon as they parted, throwing it away in the bathroom across from the bed. He grabs a washcloth and dampens it then goes back to clean Taylor’s stomach. Taylor blushes as he does this,”Thank you Zac.. that was amazing.” Zac looked up and smiled,”Was it like how you imagined it would be like?” he put the towel in the clothes bin and goes to lay next to Taylor.

Taylor shook his head as they got under the covers together,”No, this was better. Will you stay the night?”

Zac nodded,”Sure,” he wrapped his arm around Taylor,”T, I feel like we’re already married but we’ve only known each other for two days.” Taylor smiles up at him,”You know, we could start off as boyfriends and then work our way up there?”

“Boyfriends? That’s gay.”

“Zac, you just fucked me into the mattress but that’s what’s gay?”


End file.
